Feliz Cumpleaños Peque
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde niños, ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward le pida un favor el día del cumpleaños de Bella?


**Hola a todos, bueno esta es mi primera historia que publico, me gusta mucho escribir pero esta es la unica que ha visto la luz de la pantalla (jajaja), por favor darle una oportunidad y acepto criticas de como les parecio. Gracias**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUE**

No podía creerlo, de todos los malditos días, precisamente hoy tenia que llover y aparte que traigo este estúpido uniforme. Todo se me pega al cuerpo y solo puedo ver como los babosos de la calle se me quedan viendo, pero ¿como no? si mi cuerpo no es de súper modelo pero tampoco es de una gorda, más bien soy de cuerpo normal.

Lo único bueno es que cerca esta la casa de Edward, mi mejor amigo, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuera algo más, pero lastima, y es que el si que tiene un súper cuerpo, pues le gusta hacer mucho ejercicio, tiene ojos miel, cabello color bronce... Ya se imaginan, un súper cuerazo. Mi pregunta es: ¿Como me metí en todo esto? O si, ya recuerdo todo empezó la semana pasada cuando...

*** Flash Back***

Yo me encontraba cerca de mi clase de gramática, iba platicando con mi amiga Rosaline cuando de pronto sentí como alguien me cubría los ojos...

\- ¿Adivina quien soy? - me preguntaron

\- No se, dejame pensar - le dije siguiéndole la corriente - creo que eres Edward

\- Eso no es justo Bella, siempre sabes quien soy - me dijo abrazándome por la espalda

\- Si no usaras el perfume que te dio tu mama, tal vez no supiera quien eres - dije con un poco de rubor en las mejillas Si, ya se, él y yo parecemos novios pero no lo somos.

Él y yo nos conocimos cuando entramos a la primaria desde entonces somos buenos amigos. ¿Que cuando me enamore de el? pues fue durante los siguientes dos años, él y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que prácticamente vivimos solos, nuestros padres son socios de una empresa, y nuestras madres siempre andan viajando, por lo que solo nos hacemos compañía... Pero ¿en que estaba? ... ¡o si.!

\- Bella, necesito un favor - me dijo con una sonrisa que conquista hasta a la más ciega - ¿vez que la próxima semana es lo de el partido de soccer?

\- S-si - le dije con preocupación - O no, no, no, no...

\- ¡Por favor !- me rogó - es la única condición que me dieron para poder faltar

\- Pero la próxima semana es tu cumple Bella, y si no mal recuerdo es el mismo día - dijo mi amiga Rosaline, lo que más me gustaba de eso es que Edward cumplía años dos meses después que yo

\- Por eso mismo no puedo aceptar Ed - le dije haciendo un puchero

\- Te lo pagaré me dijo - y si quieres puedes pasar a mi casa a cambiarte ya que no te gusta el uniforme de porristas

\- Edward Cullen, ¿sabes que las del equipo me odian? - le dije dando mi ultima carta a favor, y es que en verdad las del equipo de porristas me odian, "según" porque Edward y yo "somos novios" cosa que no es verdad

\- Vamos, Bella solo una vez más, es que ese día tengo algo que hacer - me rogo y pues a mi no se me da eso que me anden rogando, pero tampoco quería hacer más escena de la que estábamos haciendo

\- Esta bien - le dije - pero espero me pagues y muy bien - le mencione antes de darme la vuelta con Rosaline y correr, prácticamente a la clase

*** Fin Del Flash Back***

Y así es como termine aquí, empapada y aparte con frio, lo único bueno es que ya había llegado al departamento en donde vivía Edward, pues ya que sus papas no estaban decía que de nada sirve vivir en una enorme casa en donde solo estarás tu, por eso él vive aquí. Yo por mi cuenta tengo que vivir en una enorme casa con los perros de mis padres, entre al edificio y fui directo al cuarto piso, cuando llegue toque en la puerta de Edward.

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Pero nadie abría, y más le valía a Edward estar en casa si no soy capaz de cortarle lo más preciado que tiene (y no piensen mal, me refiero a su cobertor de cama favorito que tiene, aunque suene infantil)

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Hasta que por fin me abre, pero me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando lo veo con su bóxer puestos sin nada más que lo cubra...Nada...nadita

\- Este... Este... - genial Isabella, ahora si que me quede sin palabras - ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro - me dijo todo soñoliento - perdón, me quede dormido

\- No... No... No te pre-preocupes - le dije toda ruborizada - solo me cambiare y me iré

\- Te puedes quedar - me dijo mientras me veía de los pies a la cabeza - la lluvia no va a parar

\- No gracias, y ademas ¿en donde dormiría? - le pregunte - tu solo tienes un cuarto

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos - me dijo muy provocadoramente

\- ... - buena defensa, y es que la verdad, yo me quede en unas ocasiones con el, ¡PERO SIN HACER NADA! lo que indica que soy virgen - esta bien - solo llegue a murmurar

\- Pasa al baño, no quiero que te enfermes - me dijo - y menos hoy - no se si fue mi imaginación o el en verdad dejo eso

Así que le hice caso y me metí a dar una ducha, solo así puede relajarme, pero de pronto me acorde de un pequeñito, pero pequeñito detalle: ¡TODA MI ROPA ESTABA MOJADA!, hasta la ropa interior

\- ¿Ed? - lo llame desde la puerta del baño, envuelta en una toalla

\- ¿Si? - me respondió

\- Oyes, ¿tienes algo de ropa que me pueda poner? - le dije algo apenada - la mía esta mojada

\- Si, ya lo sé, la puse a secar - me dijo - ven te daré algo - me dijo mientras pasaba a lado mio hacia su recamara - solo tengo esto - me dijo mostrándome una bata de dormir muy... No muy... Extremadamente sexy, color lila y que casi no cubría nada, por esos gustos solo se me venia a la mente el nombre de cierta piruja de la escuela: Tania, es la líder del grupo de porristas y ha estado cinco años detrás de Edward, pero lo que más me dolió fue darme cuenta que el ya había estado con ella

\- ¿Pasa algo Bella? - me pregunto al ver que me quede callada

\- Si, solo que no me pondré eso - le dije con un poco de voz ronca - creo que esperare a que se seque mi ropa

\- Pero no puedes estar así, te enfermaras - dijo

\- Pues prefiero eso a que me compares con la piruja de Tania - le grite sin darme cuenta

\- ¡¿Que?! - pregunto muy sorprendido

\- ¿Creés que no lo sé? ¿o que no me iba a dar cuenta Edward? - le pregunte

\- Isabella, ¿de que me hablas?- dijo

\- De que todos en la escuela saben que te acostaste con ella - le respondí - y ahora me lo has confirmado, ¿quieres que me ponga eso para que? ¡¿para que me compares con ella?!- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta

\- Bella, espera - me dijo mientras me acorralaba entre la pared y el - eso no es verdad

\- ¿ Como quieres que no lo crea? - le dije tratando de zafarme de el

\- Porque yo... Yo... Isabella te amo - soltó de repente la respuesta a todas mis dudas y preguntas - Isabella, ella solo invento eso para que te alejaras de mí, pero yo no lo permití, aclare el rumor tan pronto como me entere para que no llegara hasta ti, pero veo que no fui muy rápido - me dijo mientras me balanceaba de los hombros haciendo que se me resbalara la toalla que aun tenia - yo no he estado con nadie Bella, porque siempre en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños estas tu - dijo mientras se pegaba más a mí - todas las noches sueño con hacerte mía, desde hace un tiempo que empece a sentir esto por ti, al principio no sabia que era pero después con los días y meses me di cuenta que te amo - termino por darme un beso

Yo solo me deje guiar por el, puse mis manos en su cuello y le regrese el beso, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo, pudiendo notar que su miembro se pegaba más a mí.

Poco a poco me fui guiando hacia la cama en donde caímos los dos, yo debajo de el, poco fueron los segundos que estuvimos besándonos ya que nos separarnos a tomar aire, nos quedamos viendo fijamente después sonrió maliciosamente

\- ¿Puedo darte tu regalo ahora? - me pregunto. Es cierto hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 19

\- Si - le respondí algo cohibida por su mirada y su sonrisa

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi peque - dijo con una sonrisa, no podía creer que aun me tuviera en plan de pequeña, si eso fue cuando recién nos conocimos

\- No puedo creer que me tengas aún en ese concepto yo... - pero ya no pude terminar la frase, ya que el me había callado con un beso apasionado

Los besos que nos dábamos hacían que poco a poco nuestra temperatura subiera. Poco a poco él fue bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello, no pude callar un suspiro que di cuando sus manos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, en donde se amoldaron a sus manos, yo en cambio solo pude llevar las miás a su espalda, él fue bajando hasta llegar a mis senos, ahí los estuvo saboreando, yo ya no podía aguantar las ganas de gemir, así que lo hice, y al parecer esto solo encendió más a Edward, ya que pude sentir como su miembro iba creciendo más de lo que ya estaba, fue bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre, ahí solo puso su cabeza y se queda quieto

\- ¿Sabes pequeña? desde el beso que nos hicieron dar en ese juego me de cuenta que te amaba - dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, haciéndome recordar cuando jugamos a la botella y a nosotros nos toco darnos un beso, y por lo visto fue ahí donde todo comenzó - solo que tenia miedo de que si te lo decía te alejarías de mí, pero siempre te lo estuve demostrando - agrego abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en el vientre, haciendo que me riera por lo que el voltio a verme

\- No hagas eso, sabes que me dan cosquillas - dije y lo agarre de la cara para darle un beso en los labios - yo también me enamore de ti en ese beso

No falto decir nada más ya que el me beso con más pasión que la de antes, y otra vez fue bajando hasta llegar a mi zona más escondida, ahí separo mis piernas y empezó a darme tiernos besos, arrancándome suspiros

\- Edw... ard- dije en un suspiro

Después empezó a lamer mi clítoris, yo solo movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante, y así estuvo un rato hasta que vino mi primer orgasmo, y por lo visto el no estuvo satisfecho hasta lograrlo. No se como me las ingenie pero hice que él quedara debajo mio, yo también bese su cuello, su pecho, hasta que llegue a su miembro y lo empece a besar despacio, como él había hecho conmigo, luego poco a poco fui introduciendo más de el en mi boca (que no se como pude, porque chiquito, chiquito no esta) y también yo no estuve contenta hasta que se vino en mi boca, luego le levante y me senté sobre su estomago, y me incline un poco para poder besarlo. Y se sentó mientra me correspondía el beso y me abrazaba, otra vez el me agarro de las caderas levantándome solo un poquito esta vez guiándome hacia su miembro el cual sentí apuntando hacia mi centro.

\- ¿Estas lista?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente

\- No - respondí, y pude ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos - solo quiero hacerlo, no pensar las cosas, dejarme llevar por lo que siento - le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos y le daba un beso

\- ¿Y que es lo que sientes?- me pregunto

\- Que te amo - le respondí - Y yo a ti, te amo - me dijo

Y no hubo más motivos para evitar pertenecer a el, a Edward, me introdujo su miembro lento, sin prisas, llegando hasta donde sabia que le impedía decir que yo era, soy y seré suya, espero un poco mientras me acostumbraba a ese intruso en mí.

\- Calmate, no llores - me dijo mientra limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus besos

Cuando sintió que me moví un poco, el también lo hizo, ambos empezamos con un ritmo lento, que después cambio a más rápido y profundo. En el departamento solo se oía decir "te amo" cada vez que se profundizaba el movimiento, así, después de tanto llego el momento tan esperado por los dos, caímos en la cama, sin que el se saliera de mí, pero después lo hizo.

No se porque pero siempre, que duermo lo hago boca abajo, así que me puse en esa posición, sentí como Edward me daba pequeños besos en la espalda y en el cuello, arrancando más suspiros de lo que ya había dado en toda la noche, se poso arriba de mí, y metió su mano por mi vientre hasta mi centro, en donde empezó a estimular mientras su miembro me rozaba por detrás y me penetraba otra vez, y así estuvimos toda la noche celebrando mi cumple, uno que no olvidare.

Al día siguiente que despertamos yo estaba boca abajo, pero sentía que algo pesaba en mi espalda, y una mano entre mis piernas.

\- Ed, despiértate - le dije mientras me intentaba mover, pero en vez de hacer que el se moviera hice que su mano se metiera más y sus dedos se introducían más en mí, no recordaba de que durante la noche Edward lo hiciera, pero creo que eso dio más efecto, ya que él empezó a despertar (bueno quien no con tremendo gemido que solté cuando sus dedos se metieron en mí)

\- Buenos días, peque - me saludo, pero no saco su mano de donde estaba

\- Edward... ¿podrías... Sacar tu mano? - le dije algo ruborizada

\- Pero con una condición - me dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que aceptes ser mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, y la madre de mis hijos

\- ¡¿Que?! - casi le grito

\- ¿Que si quieres ser mi novia? y más adelante mi esposa - dijo muy serio

\- ¿Eres idiota o te haces?- le pregunte - claro que si, si acepto

\- Gracias, feliz cumple peque - me dijo antes de comenzar a besarme y de empezar de nuevo lo de mí cumple

************************** Dos meses después *******************

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward, todo ya estaba listo, la cena y los regalos. Pero en especial había uno que quería darle, ¿y es que quien me diría que Edward me dio el mejor regalo de todos? Y es que estaba embarazada, hace una semana me sentía mal, y no tuve más remedio que ir al doctor, y fue cuando me lo dijeron, tenia dos meses de gestación.

Y es que en estos meses pasaron muchas cosas, Edward y yo nos graduamos, él trabajaba el una empresa de sistemas y yo en un hospital, me vine a vivir con el, me había propuesto matrimonio, y pues también como no voy a quedar embarazada si todos los días lo hacemos, hacemos el amor, como la primera vez. Poso una de mis manos en mi vientre y sonrió, oigo como abren la puerta y sé que es él.

\- Hola amor le dije dándole un beso

\- Hola - dijo mientras respondía a mi beso

\- La cena esta lista - le dije mientras lo guiaba al comedor

El se sentó en su lugar y vio un sobre que había sobre su plato, yo solo me le quede viendo

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunto un poco confundido

\- Ábrelo - le dije como si fuero lo más obvio del mundo

El lo hizo y empezó a leer, por un momento me asuste de que el no lo quisiera ya que no habíamos hablado de eso aun, pero mi sorpresa fue que sentí que me levantaba de mi silla y le cargaba

\- Gracias peque, este es el mejor regalo - dijo mientras me besaba.

\- No, fuiste tu - le dije con una sonrisa - Cuando me dijiste: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUE.


End file.
